


Memorias de un verano

by ErikaVillanueva18



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaVillanueva18/pseuds/ErikaVillanueva18
Summary: Jake Davis un joven pueblerino más de Tiburón (California) cree que no hay nada interesante en ese lugar lleno de gente monótona hasta que conoce a Jennifer Jones una hermosa joven que  acaba de conocer gracias a una reunión y además es hija de él dueño de un viñedo de una reconocida marca de vinos en ese lugar, esa joven tiene un toque único que llamara la atención de Jake que verá que no todo en ese pueblo es soporifero
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	Memorias de un verano

# Memorias de un verano

## El comienzo de todo

### El Despertar del Verano

* * *

Me gustaría pensar cuando fue la última vez que sentí emoción al ver algo totalmente inusual, empiezo a pensar mientras aspiro y resoplo mi nariz fastidiado, era una de estas típicas clases de junio de las últimas horas de escuela.
No digo que odiara mi vida aquí es mas tenia a mis mejores amigos aquí, tenía mi padre que se preocupaba por mí, pensativo elevo mi mirada hacia arriba, aunque mi padre es algo autoritario conmigo y hasta podría decir que es algo estricto conmigo. El quiere que entre un trabajo en las vacaciones de verano para que aprenda el valor del trabajo que tiene cada pueblerino aquí y se que el no ha sido el mismo desde que mamá ya no esta .....
Pero aun así no sé porque siento de que de alguna manera me falta algo, suspiro, tal vez aquí no encuentro lo que en otra ciudad podría encontrar.
Se puede parecer mal agradecido pero me gustaría salir de esta monotonía y poder experimentar varias cosas que no puedo experimentar aquí. Como ir al concierto de Linkin Park que es mi banda favorita y desde que tenia 12 años quería ir a algunos de sus conciertos pero lamentablemente nunca se han presentado en Tiburón y en el lugar más cercano donde se presentan en los Ángeles California, estarían uno de los tantos sitios ideales para vivir y me gustaría establecerme cuando entre la Universidad pero lamentablemente ya esté egresado de la universidad de Tiburón.
Otro sueño que quiero cumplir es ser un cantante del país y poder tocar la guitarra ante todo mi séquito de seguidores. Es algo que siempre soñe desde que mi madre me inculcó el arte de la música, sonrió, ella cantaba country y dio pequeños conciertos en el pueblo, sonrió, todos adoraban su melodiosa voz que era tan dulce y transmitía gran energía al momento de cantar y fue así como conquistó el corazón de mi padre además que era una mujer realmente bella con una cabellera negra realmente cedosa y deslumbrante con unos ojos de color zafiros muy brillantes también unos labios de color carmesí que le daban brillo a su piel tal blanca como la nieve .
Para mi es mi inspiración para salir de la política que mi padre me impone y por ella seria alguien a aspirar a mucho más.
De repente escucho una voz autoritaria que me interrumpe de mis vagos pensamientos.
\- Jake ¿podría decirme que es lo que tanto está divagando? - Era el Sr Lumis que parecía extrañado de que no me inmutarse en su larga explicación sobre la importancia de las ecuaciones en la vida diaria.
\- Nada Sr Lumis, solo tuvo un poco de somnolencia el día de hoy - dije con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Escucho la añorada chicharra vibrar, era fin de clases por el día de hoy y sonrió un poco, era mi salvación a un sermón largo del maestro Lumis.
\- Espero y el lunes puedes venir mas activado y puedo pasar al pizzarron a resolver las ecuaciones vistas el día de hoy - dijo molesto con los ojos fijados en mi.
Salgo del salón junto a mis compañeros sin contestarle y yo dirijo hacia mi casillero a guardar mis libros y veo a alguien acercarse a mi.
Era Trevor uno de mis mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos en secundaria y el más popular de nuestra escuela - ¡Oye hermano! ¿Si piensas ir a la reunión en mi cabaña mañana? Lorreane invito a unas amigas ahí y te podría presentar alguna de ellas - me dijo giñandome el ojo mientras hace una sonrisa maliciosa y pone su codo apretando mi brazo repetidamente.
\- ¡Seguro hermano! Ahí estaré solo espero que mi padre no se ponga sopesar de que salga - le sonrió de complicidad, - ¿traigo vodka a la reunión? - dije emocionado.
\- Escucho una voz gritarme ¡Solo trae tu trasero a esa cabaña y relajate un rato! - Era Harry otro de mis mejores amigos y el segundo más popular después de Trevor quien iba a pasar junto a mi y se pone a un lado de Trevor. 
\- Es hora que sientes cabeza con alguna chica hace millas de años desde que no tiene estado con ninguna chica desde que tu y Vanessa terminaron - dijo Harry riéndose ante mi reacción.
\- Creeme que estoy muy feliz sin ninguna pareja y solo me interesa ir para relajarme un rato con ustedes muchachos - dije riéndome, la verdad ya había superado mi ruptura con Vanessa aunque en su momento si me dolió sintiendo mi corazón desgarrandose en completa agonía ahora se que era lo mejor ya que los dos eramos completamente diferentes y teníamos planos distintos ademas ella se mostraba indiferente ante mis ideas y fue lo mejor para los dos separados y aunque tenía una otra pretensión en el pueblo y alguna de ellas si eran muy bonitas no me interesaban entablar una relación con ellas y yo seguía esperando esa chica ideal que fuera diferente a lo demás que ya había conocido donde comprendía cada milímetro de mi y yo de ella y fuera de un ángel para mi pero lamentablemente sabía que esa mujer realmente no existe menos en este lugar
\- Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir mañana nos vemos en la cabaña de nuestro buen Trevor - Les dije estrechando muy fuerte mis manos con las manos de ellos en señal de despedida.
Paso rápido mis libros al casillero cierro la puerta del casillero y yo dirijo hacia la puerta de la escuela saliendo de ella y ahora camino dirigiendome hacia mi casa.
De hecho mi casa quedaba a 2 cuadras de mi escuela y puse mi mente en blanco hasta llegar a mi casa.
Llege a mi casa y empiezo a llegar a un aroma a comida en mi nariz era la comida preparada por mi padre, me acerco a la puerta y pongo mi mano en la manija de la puerta y la muerte al lado derecho abriendo la puerta. Cuando entró a mi casa escucho una voz ronca llamándome.
\- Jake ¡Ya está la comida lista! Ve a dejar tu mochila en tu cuarto y luego lávate las manos y bajas a sentarte para comer en 5 minutos - era mi padre que estaba parado al lado de la fábrica, el estaba encargado de hacer la comida siempre los días de semana cuando llegaba de la escuela aunque los fines de semana yo lo ayudaba a preparar la comida.
Volteo a verlo en señal de aceptar su orden y luego subo hacia mí cuarto por las escaleras, llegando a mi cuarto dejo la mochila en mi cama. La verdad mi cuarto no era la gran cosa me gustaba tenerlo ordenado porque me desagradaba la poca sanidad pero a pesar de ser un gran fanático de la música no tenía mi cuarto todo lleno de pósters como uno creería solo tenía 3 posters uno de la banda Linkin Parque otro de Imagine Dragons y otro de mi mamá era uno de los pocos carteles que tuvo por su carrera musical como cantante de country y para mí era tan valioso ese cartel y una de mis más grandes apreciaciones que tengo de ella y lo cuidaba mucho. Y hablando de términos generales mi cuarto pues no tiene grandes detalles y solo esta pintado de blanco con adornos azules y negros en mis muebles.
Voy al baño y me voy a lavar las manos y bajo una esquina sentado en unas de las sillas del comedor. Mi padre ya me había servido su famoso estofado de calabaza y comenzo a degustarla.
Se sienta mi papá también a comer y me pregunta - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy Jake? Espero que en calificaciones no me falles porque ya casi acabas secundaria y estarás desafortunado en que no pudieras entrar a la universidad - me dice levantando su ceja mientras seguía comiendo. 
\- ¡Bien! - le contestó fastidiado - Me he juntado con Harry en los descansos que me explique lo de química y ya entiendo mas sobre los métodos de oxidación y reducción aunque se que esas cosas de química no me sirvan para nada cuando acabe la escuela - 
\- Aun así lo importante es que tengas excelentes calificaciones para que ganes una beca para la Universidad de Tiburón porque yo no gano dinero de gratis - me mira fijamente con la cabeza agachada comiendo. 
\- Pierde papa pierde .... - suspiro - siempre hago lo que tu dices y mandas ¿no ..? - 
El da un resoplon por la nariz sin decir nada. 
\- Por cierto papá mañana voy a salir con mis amigos a una cabaña porque Trevor va a hacer una reunión para relajarnos antes de los exámenes finales - dije con una sonrisa de complicidad 
\- Bien solo que con la condición de que llegues antes de las 12:00 am porque el domingo me debes ayudar a pintar la cerca del jardín - me dijo bajando su mirada hacia el plato de estofado
Lo mire levemente y luego baje también la mirada. durante el resto de la comida no nos dirigimos ni una palabra, las conversaciones con el no eran tan duraderas desde hace mucho tiempo ni hemos convivido tanto ... 
Después de terminar de comerme levante de la mesa y fui a mi cuarto. Luego de eso fue todo irrevelante este día, tuve una extraña sensación ... Era como un cosquilleo intenso en mi estómago pero no se porque tuve que pensar, no quise hacer caso a esa sensación y mejor me puse un escuchar música ya relajarme un rato Hasta que llego la noche y me quedaré dormido con los audífonos puestos. 
Al día siguiente me levante a darme una ducha ya lavarme los dientes y aunque no quería estar super presentable quería verme bien y más porque la novia de Trevor iba a llevar a sus amigas y no quisiera dar una mala impresión con ellas, me puse una camisa azul y uno jeans negros y luego me puse un perfume que me había regalado mi tía. 
Baje por las escaleras y le dejo una nota a mi padre en la mesa donde determinan: 


_Vuelvo antes de las 11 no me esperes para cenar hemos comido algún aperitivo. Te quiere Jake_

me dirigí hacia la puerta saliendo de la casa, entró a mi carro que era una camioneta de color roja y la prendo para irme y manejo alejándome de mi casa cada vez más con dirección a la cabaña de Trevor que ya conocía la ubicación ya que había ido anteriormente a varias reuniones y fiestas organizadas por el que por cierto las hacia legendarias las fiestas.
Mientras sigo manejando veo los árboles del lugar alejándome del pueblo cada vez más y adentrandome más a la naturaleza, una naturaleza tan bella que me encantaba disfrutar del lugar y el bosque era tan verde como siempre, era algo siempre me había encantado de este lugar que nunca fue afectado por la contaminación de grandes ciudades y seguía siendo tan puro como siempre.
Llegué al fin a un sitio que era una gran cabaña de madera enorme al lado de una hermosa vista a un lago cristalino y con el calor del sol cálido hacia la experiencia algo aún mejor. Justamente afuera de la cabaña se buscará Trevor con Harry y otros 3 amigos más que estaba bajando toda la utilería que había llevado para la cabaña y bajaban su equipaje ya que la mayoría de ellos se iban a quedar unos 2 días en la cabaña a excepción de mi que al día siguiente regresaría con mi padre a ayudar con la cerca.
Los salude de lejor y corrí para ayudarlos. - Oye viejo tardaste en venir ya las chicas y yo nos encontramos aburriendo sin tu presencia celestial - me dijo sarcásticamente apuntando a su novia Lorreane quien estaba sentado en el pórtico hablando con tres amigas muy peculiares.
\- Si ya se que estas perdiendo sin mi - dije riéndome apoyando mi mano en su hombro y apuntando al grupo de chicas cuando de repente veo algo que cambió mi vida por completo.
La vi..... Era un luz que deslumbrante que hacía mis ojos dilatar, era un ser con cabellos como rayos de sol, unos ojos tan bellos como dos esmeraldas brillantes, un rostro con piel blanca tan suave con delicadas facciones que la hacía perfecta, un cuerpo tan perfecto, proporcionado que equilibraba perfectamente con su cara y una sonrisa tan blanca que destacaba ante las demás chicas que reían con ella.
Yo quedé impactado ante tal belleza..... Cuándo de repente escucho alguien hablarme. 
\- Con qué Jennifer eh? - me dijo Trevor con un tono burlon
\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo veo el lago- le dije con un tono nervioso
\- Te la presentaré - me dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad y se me dejó mirando 


**Author's Note:**

> \- Esta historia será contada de la perspectiva de los 2 protagonistas en cada capítulo diferente  
> \- Una novela original mía  
> \- Me quise inspirar de algunas películas que he visto y algunas canciones como love of my life  
> \- Les sugiero que no se dejen engañar por esa premisa inicial porque abra vueltas e giros interesantes que los mantendrá los ojos abiertos  
> \- Tendrá su versión en inglés esperenlo muy pronto


End file.
